A7V Heavy Tank
The Sturmpanzerwagen (Armoured Assault Vehicle) was a tank introduced by the German Empire in 1918, during World War I, in response to the British Empire's recent deployment of their Tank series. One hundred chassis were ordered in early 1917, ten to be finished as fighting vehicles with armored bodies, and the remainder as cargo carriers. However the number of combat-capable vehicles rose to 20. Unlike many of its counterparts, each A7V were purely hand-made. They were used in action from March to October of that year, and were the only tanks produced by Germany in World War I to be used in combat. Battlefield 1 |weaponalt = |weapon2 = MG 08 machine gun Package specific: 20mm Autocannon Flamethrower |counter = |upgrade = Assault Package (Default) Breakthrough Package Flamethrower Package |used = German Empire Austria-Hungary Ottoman Empire French Republic British Empire Kingdom of Italy United States}} The A7V Heavy Tank, simply called the Heavy Tank, is a vehicle featured in Battlefield 1. Gameplay of the vehicle first appeared at the official reveal event of the game.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M7fkViCihRA Singleplayer The A7V tanks appear in Through Mud and Blood, as a standard heavy tank of Imperial German Army. They have camouflage similar to multiplayer "Alter Fritz" skin. Multiplayer The A7V is a formidable ground vehicle with full 180-degree coverage from its main gun and an additional 5 slots, utilizing a variety of modular weapons; This omnidirectional nature also makes it ideal for urban or anti-tank warfare. It is also quite fast, ironic for a large armored fighting vehicle, being able to pick up speed when traveling in a straight line but slow on the turn. It's also more simple to use with its main gun packing the most punch, with 6 shells in reserve, the gun covers roughly 45 degrees in front but need to rely on its gunners if the target outmaneuvers out of this coverage. The machine guns can also be used to offer some limited anti-air but work better against infantry. The A7V features three Vehicle Packages: the Assault Package, the Breakthrough Package and the Flamethrower Package. On European maps, the vehicle has a gray default camouflage. On Middle Eastern maps, the vehicle has a desert yellow default camouflage. Appearances * St. Quentin Scar * Amiens * Ballroom Blitz * Monte Grappa * Empire's Edge * Fao Fortress * Suez * Sinai Desert * Giant's Shadow * Soissons * Rupture * Nivelle Nights * Prise de Tahure Vehicle Skins · SchnucK · Siegfried |group3 = Other |list3 = DICE · Faust · Mephisto · Wotan }} Gallery BF1 A7V Front.png|A7V Heavy Assault Tank front File:BF1 A7V Back.png|Back File:BF1 A7V Left.png|Left side File:BF1 A7V Right.png|Right side File:BF1 A7V Face.png|Face File:BF1 A7V Rear.png|Rear File:BF1 A7V Top.png|Top File:BF1 A7V Destroyed Front.png|Destroyed front File:BF1 A7V Destroyed Back.png|Destroyed back File:BF1 A7V Flamethrower Front.png|A7V Heavy Flamethrower Tank front File:BF1 A7V Flamethrower Back.png|Back File:BF1 A7V Flamethrower Top.png|Top File:BF1 A7V Breakthrough Front.png|A7V Heavy Breakthrough Tank front File:BF1 A7V Breakthrough Back.png|Back File:BF1 A7V Breakthrough Top.png|Top Heavy Tank.PNG|A7V in desert camouflage front Heavy Tank 2.PNG|back right Heavy Tank 3.PNG|back left A7V Trailer.png|The A7V in the official gameplay trailer There's_Always_A_First_Codex_Entry.png|Singleplayer A7V as seen on the Codex References Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 1 Category:Heavy Tanks